Paraíso
by Shelikernr
Summary: ¿Quién podría saber si lo que ellos hacían estaba mal o no? De todas maneras, algunas personas se iban al infierno. Y ella lo seguiría si el infierno era ser corrompida por ese cuerpo. (Secuela de "Pecado", pasar por mis historias para leer la primera parte)
**Paraíso**

La realidad fue una estampida dentro de su mente. El cielo es oscuro y las estrellas son diminutos destellos que sustituyen el cielo. A continuación, se oyó gemir.

¿Dónde se encontraba? En los brazos de la oscuridad, con metros de vegetación negra a las sombras tenebrosas. La brisa es más helada que su propio aliento, mas no siente frío en su cuerpo. El calor, un abrazo candente que la cubre de pies a cabeza se apoderó de ella de un solo movimiento. Dentro de su cuerpo inunda el placer de una sola estocada y vuelve a tener dócil la voz.

Ah, allí era donde se encontraba. Con sus piernas firmemente aferradas a sus caderas, era empujada una y otra vez por esa bestia con forma humana. Lo abrazaba, sus dedos se mantenían agarrados a su piel blanca como la nieve y mantenía el mentón descansando en su hombro izquierdo. La piel tan suave, cálida. La bestia vuelve a llenarla por dentro de una sola estocada y vuelve a gritar.

Aquello era el maldito paraíso.

Habría comenzado por una sola vez, un hola y adiós tan maduro y perfecto que no tendría epilogo. Sin embargo las cosas sucedieron de manera muy diferente. Sentían tanta necesidad por el cuerpo físico, tanta pasión por el otro que habrían estado dispuestos a verse todas las noches en el mismo lugar. Mismo bosque, mismas noches y mismas estrellas. Allí se miraban, se tocaban y se rendían al placer de sus cuerpos. En distintas posturas, con distintos tipos de fuerza en sus movimientos. Ambos se descubrían por dentro y por fuera de maneras más intimas que unos simples amantes.

Recuperando el aliento y la cordura, vuelve en sí entre jadeos y palabras susurrantes. Podía sentir las penetraciones de su compañero con tanta intensidad, llenándola; sus manos eran expertas en su cuerpo, bajando desde sus senos hasta su vientre dejando tantas sensaciones, tanto placer... que incluso los cabellos de este, a pesar de las cosquillas que le daba al rozarse, parecía trabajar en el mismo objetivo.

— Entonces, ¿Es así como se comporta una de las mikos más poderosas, Kagome?

Esa voz...

Abrió sus ojos otra vez, extrañada por ese tono de voz. Era tan extraño a su verdadero compañero, más rudo y informal. Él tomó su cabello e hizo separarla del calor de su cuello. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver muy claro el rostro de su amante, que sin parar seguía incorporándole más placer a su cuerpo.

Ojos rojos color de la sangre ¿No deberían ser dorados, como los que la protegían en la noche?, piel blanca como la nieve ¿dónde estaba el color y sus heridas? Le sonreía de una manera arrogante, seduciendo sus sentidos, invitándola a responder de forma vulgar para así ser castigada por sus manos como garras. Su cabello negro, húmedo por el sudor, se pegaba en sus mejillas y frente ¿no debería ser blanco como la misma luna, ese que tanto le había envidiado por ser largo y hermoso? El recto de su nariz se pegaba a su rostro de tan cerca que estaban uno del otro.

Ese no era el mismo. No era la persona que la abrazaba durante los días. Incluso había descubierto al mismo instante que sus manos la sostenían de manera diferente. Más duro, más fuerte.

Era ese maldito bastardo.

— Naraku, si no me comportase así... ¿Quién estaría contigo esta noche?

Gracias al maldito infierno que lo había encontrado. Con un movimiento fuerte en sus entrañas, ambos soltaron las maldiciones que terminaría la noche y se dejaron caer ante el orgasmo.

* * *

— Tus labios están muy rojos.

Kagome lo miró, sorprendida porque su compañero dijese más de una palabra. Siempre era silencioso, apenas decía una palabra o solo se despedía con un beso rápido y el simple "te veré mañana en la noche" como el tinte a caramelo de una promesa. Tocó sus labios, de verdad que estaban hinchados. Seguramente verlos sería peor.

— Es tu culpa —se defendió, subiéndose la falda escolar tan típica de ella— ¿Siempre tienes que morderme? Sabes, tengo otros lugares donde...

No terminó la frase. Demonios, le había dado otra extraña idea a su sádico enemigo.

Naraku sonrió. En sus ojos podía verse que no solo se había planteado esa idea, sino que tenía varios lugares donde ya tenía planeado para hincar sus colmillos.

— No necesitas recordarmelo.

Al ponerse finalmente los zapatos, tomó su cabello y lo convirtió en una coleta fácil. No quería verlo a los ojos, aunque verle el cuerpo tampoco ayudaba en nada. Naraku siempre haría algo que terminaría desvistiéndola otra vez.

Puede conseguirlo todo con solo esa mirada carmesí.

Naraku caminó hacia ella, tomando su cintura con un movimiento rápido que Kagome no pudo captar. La besó por un largo tiempo, dejándole más de su sabor en los labios. Al soltarla sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos por un momento. Y, como siempre, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

Aunque algo era extraño...

— ¡Naraku!

Kagome se auto insultó por haber sido tan terca al llamarlo otra vez. Sin embargo, él aludido se dio la vuelta y la miró con ojos llenos de interés.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ... ¿Vendrás mañana, en la noche?

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para disipar esa idea absurda de correr a sus brazos y creer que sería envuelta en ellos. Él no era así para nada. Porque ella sabía, como sabían todos los humanos y demonios, que Naraku era un ser de corazón frío. ¿Quién habla de amor ahí? "Esto solo es físico, nena" hubiese dicho, y ella se hubiese puesto a reír por recordarlo como un actor de los años 50. El típico rebelde que enamoraba a todas.

— ¿Volver? Por supuesto que lo haré —sus ojos se volvieron ardientes en la noche y su sonrisa fue un destello sensual entre las sombras—. Todavía no aprendes a complacerme como es debido. Hasta que no lo aprendas, volveré para follarte tan duro que no tendrás tiempo ni para respirar.

Y desapareció.

Kagome se quedó quieta por unos momentos, analizando sus palabras y con un temblor en sus piernas difícil de controlar.

Al final, sonrío.

Esperaría hasta la siguiente noche para ver lo que le depararía su destino.


End file.
